User talk:Nat2ki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Island Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cooking Investment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonRose (Talk) 22:02, 2010 November 15 Re: New structure for "Uses" I like the new stucture for "Uses" for the tree/animals/crops. Under "type" just add if it is a Coin or MC recipe and for crops or animals products with a lot of uses(like Cow's Milk or Corn) it would probably be best to have two charts one for coin and one for MC recipes/etc. You can start working on that. I am not sure about the chart for the "Upgrade" part of the recipe page yet. Let me think about it and maybe come up with a slightly different chart design. AvalonRose 16:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Template : I'm not sure if I can make a template that has an editable chart. I'll keep looking for how/if I can do it. AvalonRose 17:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blog Posts Some Ideas about what I could write: *How to make profit (1) *How to make profit (2) *How to ease harvesting (1) - Using TikiPower and the monkey *How to ease harvesting (2) - Adding more TikiPower (Totems, Islands, Vials, Potions ...) *How to ease harvesting (3) - Special Tips and Tricks and the use of MC *Totems Talk (1) Small review about the current totems on IP *Totems Talk (2) - continuing ... New "Uses" Example: Joshua Fruits can be used to cook the following MC recipes: *Joshua Tree Empanadas- a total of 246 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. *Southwestern Special- a total of 350 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. *Jelly Tart- a total of 548 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. New: This item can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: Fixed: This item can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: Note: This would make it much more easier to update the uses of crops, trees and animals and it gives an additional information about the type of the recipe. It allows also to make a template called "uses" to save time. New "Upgrades" Example: (Hot Crossed Buns) You have to cook 58 Hot Crossed Buns to obtain the first star, requiring 116 Eggs, 58 Sugar Cane and 58 Cornmeal and 6 hours and 46 minutes. For the second star, you have to cook it 176 times, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 234 Eggs, 117 Sugar Cane and 117 Cornmeal and 13 hours and 39 minutes. That is an additional 118 Eggs, 59 Sugar Cane and 59 Cornmeal on top of the first star, and an additional 6 hours and 53 minutes. The third star requires cooking 352 Hot Crossed Buns, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 410 Eggs, 205 Sugar Cane and 205 Cornmeal and 23 hours and 55 minutes. From the perspective of the first star, you need an additional 294 Eggs, 147 Sugar Cane and 147 Cornmeal and 17 hours and 9 minutes. From the perspective of the second star, you need an additional 176 Eggs, 88 Sugar Cane and 88 Cornmeal and 10 hours and 16 minutes. 'New: '(Hot Crossed Buns) Note: I think using a table instead of text would make it easier for non (native) english speaking users. Even for me it is a little bit hard to understand the meaning of the text. Especially because some people use "x2" for the first star bonus and other "100% Serving Reward". An easy note after the table, that this is already been calculated would be enough in my opinion. ToDo - Tree Pictures Need to add pictures from non MC trees which I owe.. Should make a 50x50 png version and the picture when the tree is in the storage. MC Trees: *Golden Coconut Tree *Sapote Tree *Advent Tree *Acai Tree *Neon Lightingberry Tree *Sea Salt Tree *Banyan Tree *Aloe Tree *Nutmeg Tree *Loquat Tree *Pummelo Tree *Yumberry Isle *Fireberry Tree *Soursop Tree *Shaved Ice Tree *Marula Tree *Black Pearl Tree *Pinata Tree *Popcorn Tree *Animal Cracker Tree *Molten Rock Tree *Pandora Tree *Rowanberry Tree *Amber Tree *Giant Redwood Tree *Ibacho Tree *Luchador Tree *Gooseberry Tree *Tree-sicle *Octopus Tree *Almond Tree